The Last Avatar
by R.L.Keeper
Summary: Normal girl, normal day. Or it was, until a long dead monk shows up with a couple of disgruntled and banished Avatars. Oh the cliche just keep coming. She's the last Avatar you say? Well Fuck. At least she has the brains to be batshit scared. Oh, did you just say the world has changed? Yes, yes you did. Great, now she has to deal with two Avatars in her head and an orange ninja..


**+The Last Avatar+**

**Book One: Whut?**

**Chapter One  
The First Step  
**

* * *

**AN: Okay, I would like to say, for starters, that this isn't a story I take seriously, its just something I started writing for shits and giggles and will likely have small doses of crackishness to it at various intervals. I would also like to make a point of saying that I'm not planning ANY pairings thus far for the OC because, considering the plot, why would I need to? It's silly enough, romance would just make the whole thing awkward, at least at this point. She isn't there to fall in love. Period. That isn't the point of this fic.  
That said, I'm going to try and make the OC as real as possible, flaws and all, because where's the fun in having a perfect character? Seriously? I'm a writer that enjoys sending any characters I happen to be toying with into hell just to see how they'd react. As such, some characters may be OOC...but I usually try to keep that to a minimum if I can.  
**

**TLDR: Warning possible Crack ahead. OC not there for the romance-pairing crap you see a lot in fan fics with OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bored. That's what I felt as I lay sprawled across my black leather couch. My over sized cat was also bored it seemed as she was also sprawled on something, only in her case the something was me rather than the couch.  
Staring at the stupidly big flat screen in the corner of my lounge room I sighed, my midday viewing was now over and had entered what my mother and I call 'the dead zone' of tv. That time of day when there's nothing you want to watch on any channel, I hate that time of day.  
Yawning I look at my phone in search of something to do, no luck, none of my stupid games require my attention. I groaned and pushed my glasses back up my nose, my cat shifted in her sleep and to my discomfort began pressing down on my apparently full bladder.  
"Ugh, thanks girl, because I WANT to move," I grumbled as I shifted her off me. She was still in ragdoll mode, so when I placed her on her bed at the other end of the couch she simply rolled onto her back and looked at me indignantly. I rolled my eyes at her and pulled myself off the couch, shuffling unenthusiastically to the bathroom. The moment I opened the door she was off the couch and running around my feet as I walked across the cold tiled floor, "and cue Bengal mode," I said amused. Sometimes I swore my beloved Tera was either bipolar or had a split personality due to her split second changes in temperament that I was constantly plagued with. I was honestly never sure whether I was going to be bitten or smooched against whenever I picked the crazy cat up. I relieved myself quickly, sighing as Tera's typical exploration caused the door to swing shut. "Come on lump, maybe I can find a game to play on the xbox," I muttered as I walked back into my lounge room with the ball of fur in my arms.

Except it wasn't my lounge room.  
It was dark for one, the only light coming the four doors before me. I frowned at them, the symbols carved into them looked familiar somehow as I eyed them off. I turned back to where my bathroom door should have been, yet there was only more darkness. The door was gone. "This is not going to end well," I said as I turned back to the doors.  
The more I looked at them the more I thought I'd seen them before, or at least the symbols on them. "Okay, doors, symbols, four, different colours…" I muttered vaguely as Tera shifted in my arms. She was squirming slightly and I frowned down at her before gently placing her on the ground before me. Thankfully she was smart enough to not go tearing off into the darkness as soon as she touched the ground. When I looked back up at the doors it hit me where I'd seen the symbols before, the epiphany caused me to smack myself in the face. "Oh my goddess, what is wrong with me?" I said annoyed with myself. I hadn't realised because I hadn't been expecting to be walking into a dark place with four doors with the element symbols from a television show I was quite fond of. "How-how did I not know that? How did I not-aaarrhgh!" I had turned around during my mini rant to find myself staring at a yellow and orange clad man. I took a good five steps backward away from the new comer before realising who the hell I was looking at.  
"Hello young lady," the old man said warmly. I gulped, I knew this old man, not well, but I knew him.  
"Um, hi," I replied as I resisted the urge to swear repeatedly. I doubted the old monk was used to anyone swearing profusely in his presence and didn't want to be on the bad side of anyone who could remove my ability to breath, not that I thought he would, but still, better safe than sorry and slash or dead.

The older man simply smiled as he stood before me, his hands hidden in his orange and yellow robes. I glanced at the blue arrow on his head, part of me excited and part of me was more than a little concerned that a cartoon character who was already dead when his respective series started was standing before me.  
"Hm, you are not exactly what I was expecting, but I suppose things change with time," he said slowly. I blinked at him, my confused frown more or less speaking for me in this instance it seemed. "Ah, forgive me I should have introduced myself," he began.  
"No, no, it's fine, I know who you are, I think," said suddenly. My brain had suddenly returned and I realised I should probably speak more so I could figure out what the hell was going on.  
"Oh? You do?" he asked. He seemed surprised as I had been to see him here before me. I nodded nervously, while my brain was now working, it was currently in overdrive trying to figure out what happened to my living room and why a cartoon character, a dead one, was here standing in front of me like everything was fine.  
"Uh yeah, you're Monk Gyatso, aren't you?" I said after a moment of hesitation. A good part of me didn't want him to answer and the other part did so I could get some answers. He chuckled lightly and nodded to me with a kind smile on his face.  
"Indeed I am, young lady, though I dare say you are wondering why I'm here," he gave me a quick bow as he spoke. I nodded, opting to answer non-verbally as I wasn't sure if I could trust myself to answer properly. "First I would like to give my apologies on how this happened, but you are a difficult woman to find it seems," I raised a quizzical eyebrow at this, they'd been looking for me? "We were expecting you to be much younger, after all," he explained.

At this point I was very glad they hadn't found me earlier, I had been pretty nuts when I was younger and hadn't had the restraint I had now days. Not that I wasn't nuts now, I was just able to camouflage it better now.  
"Oh, well, sorry, I guess," I said to him awkwardly. He chuckled again and I watched the old monk shake his head perplexed.  
"Not at all, everything happens for a reason after all," he told me with a smile. I smiled back unconsciously, unable to stop myself.  
"Yeah I guess it does," admittedly the more I was around the old monk the more relaxed I felt. I glanced behind me at the doors and the symbols on them, then back at Monk Gyatso and raised my eyebrow at him. "So what's with the doors?" I asked after a moment of silence.  
"What do you think is 'with the doors'?" he replied. I frowned and looked back at them thoughtfully.  
"Am I going to have to choose an element? Cause I really suck at that," I told him over my shoulder. He chuckled and walked over to stand next to me.  
"And if you did?" he asked me. I frowned at him and looked back to the doors; I had never really been able to choose a bending element as I saw the good and the bad of each.  
Some days I liked earth, other days fire or water, and on other days air. I sighed as I looked at them, knowing I would take forever to choose and I would probably second guess myself a lot afterwards and change my mind a few times.  
"I would say you are a cruel, cruel man," I told him after a moment. A woman laughed somewhere behind me and I jumped, I'd been under the impression I was alone with Gyatso, but now I realised that was not so. Turning quickly I found myself staring at two figures that looked very familiar. "You have got to be kidding me," I said blankly.  
"Sorry kiddo, no kidding here," the middle aged man said with a knowing smile. I glanced at the woman next to him, yup, her too. Damn.  
"Hey, don't blame me, this was all his idea," she deferred to her companion. She folded her tanned muscular arms over her chest with a grin, enjoying my discomfort way too much for my liking.  
"Sure it was," I muttered under my breath. The man chuckled and patted the womans shoulder gently.  
"Come on Korra, you remember what it was like when you were younger and just learning," he reminded the woman of her youth. She sighed and raised her hands in surrender to him.  
"Yeah, yeah I got it, I'll be nice, don't worry Aang," she assured him nonchalantly. I was watching them interact silently, I'd only barely gotten over the shock of meeting one cartoon character and now here before me were two more, and main characters to boot.

I closed my eyes tightly, again wondering if I'd finally lost it completely. They were still there when I finally opened them, waiting patiently for me to speak by the look of it. Though Korra looked a little bored, it seemed she was still impatient even as an adult.  
"Why am I here staring at two supposedly non existing Avatars and a monk?" I asked as calmly as I could. On the inside my stomach was churning and my heart was racing, I felt sick, scared and excited all at once. Logic said this was impossible, but my crazy writer side was loving it.  
"Forgive us, you are due explanations," Gyatso admitted calmly. His calm was real though and at his worlds both Avatars looked a little awkward as they glanced at each other at the older mans words. This was enough to make me begin panicking on the inside, what was going on to make these two uncomfortable?  
"Of course," Aang began. He nodded to Gyatso and then looked at me seriously. I gulped, not liking the way he was looking at me, a serious Aang was a scary thing after all. He took a deep breath and his face softened a little as he looked at me, like he knew what I was going through. My stomach seemed to disappear with that look, like a part of me knew what he was about to say to me. "I know this is going to seem a little crazy for you, I know you'll be confused and probably wont want to believe me when I tell you this because you'll think it's impossible, but it's true," he said carefully. I was frowning deeply at him now, my worry was growing and I still couldn't really comprehend what was happening.  
"Okaaay," I said slowly. I wasn't certain what to expect, though what was said next hadn't even been on my list of possibilities. Aang hesitated before speaking and Korra, being impatient as she was, stepped up to explain.  
"Basically bending died out in our world and the Avatar spirit was forced into exile for failing repeatedly to save both the world and bending in general," she told me. I stared at her in disbelief, bending was dead? How does bending just die out?  
"And how do I fit in exactly?" I asked nervously. Korra grimaced and looked at Aang again, he coughed and rubbed the back of his shiny bald head. I eyed him off suspiciously, "what?" I pushed.  
"Yeah, um, the Avatar spirit had to go somewhere," he said hesitantly. I stared at him for a few moments blankly. No, no,no,no,no,no. He was not saying what I thought he was saying.  
"Oh hell no!" I said loudly when they didn't say anything. They knew I knew and I knew they knew I knew, yup I was screwed.  
"Fraid so, squirt," Korra said with a smirk. I glared at her briefly before sucking in a deep breath and taking a few steps back to get my bearings and hopefully not throw up.  
"Are you sure? I mean, I'm really not, you know, the hero type," I asked them weakly. Aang walked over and placed his hands lightly on my small shoulders, I was older than he'd been when he'd been told, older than most of the others in fact, but that didn't mean it wasn't a shock.  
"We're sure, Rue, you wouldn't be here if you weren't," he told me with an understanding smile. I looked at him uncertainly and then gave his little goatee a tug.  
"You have a beard," I said after the odd look he gave me. He stared at me for a moment with a blank look on his face before I elaborated; "where I'm from you're all fictional characters and you have your own story. I know you best as a hyper twelve year old," I explained. The blank stare only lasted for a second before he started smiling again.  
"Oh, well, I guess it would be weird then," he said thoughtfully. Korra strode up to us and put an arm around my shoulders and grinned down at me, I gave her a deadpan stare I was well practised at.  
"I never thought we would ever be this short when we were full grown," she commented smugly. My face didn't even twitch as I continued to stare at her, my lack of response caused her eyebrows to knit together after a moment. "You don't like short jokes do you?" she asked after a moment.  
"No," I said slowly and calmly after a moment. My face still straight, though I knew my eyes probably showed my annoyance, among other things. "I really, really don't," I said for effect. Korra laughed lightly and removed her arm from my shoulders slowly, as though she were afraid I'd strike out at her. A thought I found laughable considering how kick-ass she was. Although others had often acted in the same manner when giving them the same look, so maybe I was more frightening than I thought. Nah, can't be.  
"Bit of a fire cracker, huh?" Aang said with a smile. I shrugged and tried to look as innocent as I could after just slightly scaring a former Avatar.  
"Maybe," I said slowly. Then after a moment I looked up at him, a worried expression marring my face, "am I really?" I asked.  
With a large sigh Aang bent down to look me in the eye, his grey eyes meeting my blue green ones.  
"Yes, you're the new Avatar," he said with a sad smile. I gulped and nodded slowly, not really believing yet. I wasn't a hero, or a warrior for that matter. I was a writer, a lazy bum writer for that matter.  
"Please tell me I have more than a year to learn because I think I'd have a mental breakdown if I have to do what you did," I warned him in all seriousness. Aang smile became less sad and tense and he seemed to relax a little. Probably because I wasn't having a fit like they were probably expecting. I was trying to remain as calm and rational as I could, but inside I was a mess already. I just wanted to breakdown and sob for a little while from the fear coursing through me, I was also repressing the urge to vomit repeatedly on his shoes.  
"Don't worry, you have more time than that," he said warmly. I relaxed a little, but I still felt sick from the fear.  
"Right, good," I said lightly. I felt one of them take my arm and lead me to a chair I knew hadn't been there a few moments before, I sat in it heavily and knew that shock was taking over as their voices fell into the background.  
Monk Gyatso was talking, but I couldn't hear what he was saying, my mind was worlds away and trying to wrap itself around my apparently new identity. A weight suddenly appeared on my lap and I looked down blankly to find Tera on my lap looking back up at me. It seemed she'd become concerned about me the darling cat she was. I petted her head slowly, my mind still not entirely there, it was as if I'd been put on auto pilot.  
"Well at least she has an animal guide," I heard Korra say faintly. She said something else about it being a shame Tera wasn't rideable, but I didn't quite follow the conversation after that.

* * *

I blinked in confusion, it seemed I'd fallen asleep at some point. Tera was curled up on my lap asleep herself and I smiled down at her and stroked her head gently, rubbing her ears. I'd had the oddest dream, it had been a stressful one too, but thankfully it had only been a dream.  
"Are you okay now Rue?" I heard Aang ask. I looked up at him and almost passed out again. Not a dream. Definitely not a dream. My mind screamed in protest as I recollected what had happened so far. I knew I must have had a mental and emotional overload and passed out without noticing. I took a shaky breath and shook my head, I was very much not okay. Korra crouched down next to me and handed me a glass of water, I didn't know where the hell she'd get that but I didn't question it and drank the water slowly.  
"It's gonna be okay, it's not like we're just gonna throw you in the deep end or anything," she told me with a smile. I nodded mutely as I held the glass loosely in my hands, wondering what the plan was then.  
"How many Avatars are there between you and me?" I asked her suddenly. I wanted to know what kind of world I was probably going to get dumped into, besides bending being extinct and all. Korra's face fell a little and she looked at the dark floor beneath her for a moment before looking back up at me with a small smile on her face.  
"You really know how to get to the big questions, don't you?" she said as she stood up with a sigh. She looked sad as I watched her try to act strong, so I wouldn't freak out I guess. "There are around seventeen Avatars between us, we think," she told me eventually. I sucked in a breath, that meant at least somewhere around 1700 years had past in their world, if not more due to the Avatar's longevity.  
"Lot of changes then," I murmured mostly to myself.  
"Indeed there have been," Gyatso stepped forward. I noted that both Korra and Aang stopped to listen to what he had to say on the matter. Then it hit me, they'd been banished, hell I'd been banished and only Gyatso would actually know anything about the state of that world. "There is still some vague form of bending that exists, but it is very far flung from what bending once was," he said sadly. I let the words sink in silently, but then I was hit with another wave of information from Aang.  
"And that's after the world wide earthquake that more or less set humanity back a few hundred years," he said dryly. I raised my eyebrows at him, it seemed his banishment had caused him to become a little bitter about certain subjects. Not that I blamed him.  
"World wide earthquake?" I asked. I felt horrified, but another part of me what quickly thinking back to every disaster movie I'd ever seen and tallying up what could have happened after that. All three nodded silently, as though they weren't sure how to explain. "Tidal waves came after and the continents moved?" I asked seriously. Korra raised an eyebrow at this.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked curiously. I smiled, feeling more myself now I had something else other than immanent danger to focus on.  
"I love disaster movies, I figured they would probably be the most likely things to happen after something that was world wide. I'm guessing you had some volcano trouble around the same time," I said thinking hard. They nodded again and I sighed, it really wasn't so much of a surprise that bending had died out after something like that. Thousands if not millions would have died. "I guess the fire nation was wiped out for the most part then, the water tribes would have had trouble too, which means only the earth kingdom was maybe left mostly intact," I counted off the three real nations. I knew I'd left the air nomads out, but they didn't really have anywhere but the temples situated around the world and they were high enough to at least not be bothered by the water that would have covered a good deal of the earth kingdom.  
"Indeed, you are well informed," Gyatso nodded sagely. I gave a small smile and shook my head.  
"No I'm just a fast thinker I guess, what happened is apparently called 'earth crust displacement' according to one of my favourite movies. I doubt what happened in the movie is exactly what happened in your world, but it seems like it is vaguely what happened," I explained with a shrug. "It also means that if, say, the eastern air temple survived everything that it wouldn't be in the east anymore," I told Aang. He seemed to perk up a little at the mention of his childhood home and I gave him a warm smile.  
"You think it's possible?" he asked me. I pondered it and looked at Gyatso rather than hazard a guess and get his hopes up without good reason. The old monk smiled at me knowingly.  
"Our temples are strong and tall, they still stand, for the most part any way," he said to us. Aang seemed to completely unwind after hearing this and I felt myself loosen up as well. The air temples had looked amazing in the cartoon and I'd always wondered what it would be like to walk through one so to know they were still there was wonderful to know. Korra seemed happy to hear this too as it seemed Aang's tenseness had effected her as much as it had been unknowingly effecting me.  
"Well at least something survived from that golden era," I said relieved. They all seemed to appreciate my words as they looked at me with warmth in their eyes.  
"Okay, so that's out of the way, we should probably get down to the real problems," Korra said quickly changing the subject. My stomach lurched uncomfortably, but I refused to let it get to me. I was going to be strong and talk all this out and figure out what was going to happen to me now.  
"Alright, we know," Aang agreed a little reluctantly. I wondered if he could see my trepidation about broaching the new subject. Korra started explaining enthusiastically that they were going to send me to a small village where I could learn my native bending first and from there follow the cycle of elements. Of course I saw a small flaw there and interjected as she took a breath before they got too far ahead of me.  
"Um, what element is my 'native element' anyway?" I asked quickly. Korra stopped mid breath and looked at me blankly.  
"You don't know?" Aang asked. He looked a little worried again now.  
"I didn't even know you people existed until today! How would I know what element I am when I've never bent anything before?" I pointed out loudly and indignantly. They were all silent and another thought came to me and I sighed. "You don't know either do you?"  
"We were hoping you'd just know, really," Korra said with a sigh of her own. I glanced back at the doors not far away from where I sat on my little chair, even as I thought about it I felt no pull from any particular element, but all of them at once as always.  
"I've always felt like they were all pulling at me equally so I really couldn't say myself," I told them all seriously.

"The truth is, because the Avatar was banished we kinda lost track of ourselves for a while and we don't remember the element in the cycle we're up to," I stared at him for a moment before laughing.  
I couldn't help it, the whole situation was just absurd and my mental power was at it's limits already. After a little while I got a grip on myself and calmed the hell down.  
"Sorry about that," I said sheepishly. Korra waved me off, knowing I couldn't help it.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm surprised you're still sane personally," she said with a grin. I rolled my eyes at her and finished my water.  
"Who says I'm sane?" I returned with a grin of my own. Unable to help herself Korra cackled with laughter at my words and ruffled my long dark blond hair fondly.  
"Oh yeah, it's her alright," she told Aang. It seemed my inner spunk slash weirdo had proved to Korra that I was who she wanted me to be, at least a little bit.  
"Well glad that's settled," I commented dryly. This just seemed to make Korra happier as she grinned at me contently from where she stood next to Aang. Gyatso was frowning worriedly and I watched the three of them slowly begin to discuss how to figure out which door represented my native element.

I listened distractedly as I contemplated the same thing, though I ended up tuning the others out for the most part as I stared at the four doors behind them. The more I gazed at them the more I noticed that the water door was glowing just a little bit brighter than the others. I stared at it in surprise, I should have noticed that earlier, or maybe it only started glowing after I was thinking about it. Who knew and I didn't care. "Water." I stated loudly as I stared at the door. Aang, Korra and Gyatso looked at me in surprise, their conversation forgotten at my unexpected word.  
"Are you sure?" Aang asked me. He was worried about me, the darling, I could tell just by the look in his grey eyes when I turned my attention from the doors behind him and back to those before me. I nodded, certain now as I felt something within me begin to fall into place. Like a puzzle piece I hadn't known was missing until just now. "The water door is brighter," I said with a shrug. Korra grinned at me again, quickly pronouncing me an honorary member of the southern water tribe, or at least whatever was left of it. As I watched Korra gloat about the last Avatar being a native water bender I couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging that I couldn't say I'd every felt before.  
"Well, now that that is settled, I suggest we move along as the connection will not last forever," Gyatso interrupted calmly.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked him slowly. Aang shot me a grin that I wasn't sure I liked and Korra coughed uncomfortably.  
"We're in this worlds version of the Spirit World and as you can see," Aang glanced around at the space we were standing in, "it's not exactly inhabited," I raised an eyebrow at them.  
"THIS is the Spirit World?" I was sceptical. Considering the space we were in had barely anything in it and looked nothing like what the Spirit World had looked like in their world.  
"Unfortunately," Korra sighed. I looked around again at the darkened nonexistent landscape, it was hard to believe that this was my world's version of the Spirit world.  
"Wow," was all I could say.  
"Tell me about it," I think we would have kept talking if Gyatso hadn't cleared his throat and had brought us back to the conversation at hand. We grinned apologetically at him and allowed him to speak, I think Aang was amused.  
"Because of the lack of, well, anything in this Spirit World our connection to you is weak," Gyatso began. "If we tarry too long here then we may lose you and who knows how long it will take to get the connection back," he explained carefully. I gulped, now understanding his rush.  
"So, what now?" I asked. The worry in my voice must have shone through as Aang quickly moved beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Now you take the first step through the door," he told me gently. I nodded, not trusting myself to talk as I felt the fear of the future in me rise uncomfortably. He and Korra led me back to the doors, Gyatso following behind us calmly. Part of me wanted to run away as I remembered all the danger the two Avatars on either side of me faced in their lives, but another part, a stronger more stubborn part of me, kept me on my current path.

I may not have accepted what I was, but I was willing to try at least. Even if I knew I wasn't the hero type.  
"Where will I end up?" I asked as we stood before the water door.  
"I believe you will be in a village in the fire nation call Konoha," Gyatso said from behind me. I froze, my insides turned to ice and I turned to look at him.  
"What did you just say?" I asked him. My the fear I was now very much feeling made my voice tight and I began shaking. I knew that name, knew what it would mean. Anything but that world, it was more dangerous than the world Aang and Korra had known, I had no fighting experience and they were going throw me into a world where death was almost an everyday occurrence, or may well have been.  
"Konoha," Gyatso repeated, he looked worried by my reaction. "You know of it?" he asked me carefully. I nodded slowly, feeling sick by my knowledge of the place. I would probably have fun there, I knew that, but the danger was worrying.  
"Yeah, it's from Naruto," I told them faintly. Aang's grip on me tightened as though he were worried I'd pass out again, I didn't blame him, I felt like I might.  
"Is that good or bad?" I heard Korra ask.  
"Depends, will you guys be there with me?" I responded after a moment.  
"Always, though not in body as I'm sure you've figured out for yourself," Aang told me as he steadied me.  
"Okay," I closed my eyes and pulled my fear back under control. "Just so you know," I looked at them seriously, "I'm probably going to die if I go there," I bent down and picked up my beautiful cat as they took my words in. Tera rubbed her face against mine as I straightened and looked at the water emblem that was engraved in the door before me. It was glowing a pale blue, casting a warm, comforting light over me and I knew I couldn't just go back now. At least Tera would be with me, though I knew that it wasn't a good idea to take her with me, but the Avatar usually had at least one animal with them and Tera was a smart little cat. Before anyone could say any more I stepped forward, hating myself for my sense of duty to people I barely knew and pushed the water door open, walking through to a world I only knew the barest minimum about.  
What I did know was that danger was always just around the corner, I just had to find a way to avoid it. If I could.

* * *

**Okay so...yeah...  
**

**Let me know what you think?  
**

**By the by, for anyone who HAS read either of my other two fics(which is doubtful lol)...I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! It's over a year now and I feel awful about it. I moved and haven't really had internet access since, I have very limited access right now so any updates will be slow. I have been working on them, sparingly, I just haven't been all that creative the last year in both writing and drawing and its been driving me crazy!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter, laters~**


End file.
